These Things Happen to Lovers in the Spring
by Tom Beaumont
Summary: New G/I series. Romantic, comedic...and best of all, angst-free! Three chapters up so far, more to come. Rated T.
1. Premonition

**These Things Happen to Lovers in the Spring**

_**Premonition**   
_

Izzie was standing in line at the coffee cart, and yawning again. She couldn't believe that she was feeling as tired as she did. She'd slept deep and long the night before, snuggled close to her George. Her day had been uneventful, but not dull or slow at all. But as she felt another yawn bubble up and push through her, her mind reeled a little.

As she was finishing another exhalation, she heard a roll of children's laughter from across the way. Izzie tilted her head, and peered past the new girl who was fussing over her latte, and caught a glimpse of the commotion.

What she saw warmed her heart: a man in the waiting room, no older than George, but with lighter, finer hair and maybe ten pounds heavier, with three cute little kids buzzing around him. They were all tow-headed blondes under the age of six, and all of them could be heard calling him "Daddy." They were nothing but smiles and giggles as the man actively played with them, talking in funny voices as the four of them shared moments of make-believe with action figures from the waiting room toy chest.

A large smile overtook Izzie's face as she felt her body lifting at the sight. Her tiredness melted away as she fished a five-dollar bill out of her pocket, took her coffee, and headed for the elevators, her body now warm and awake.

She found George exactly where she had hoped he would be – asleep in the smaller of the two on-call rooms on the third floor. She watched his body rise and fall with his soft breaths, and admired his rumply sky blue scrubs. Her eyes traced him for a moment: the length of his legs, the width of his back and shoulders, the tone of his arm muscles, the shagginess of his dark hair.

His scrub top had ridden up a little as he had settled into sleep, and the narrow sliver of bared skin at the small of his back was more than a little tantalizing. A brief fantasy began blossoming in her brain, one of her tenderly kissing the exposed patch, and slipping her hands under his scrubs to explore that lovely skin of his, and feeling him come to life under her increasingly hungry touch…

"Quit staring at me," she heard him say, his voice drowsy. He turned his eyes to her and offered a sleepy smile.

She had to smile back. Even when he was semi-conscious, he could still make her melt, she marveled. "Sorry, love," she replied.

"No need to apologize," he said, rolling onto his side. He patted the thin mattress. "Plenty of room if you wanna hop in for a while," he added.

She set her coffee on the windowsill next to the door, then took the two or three paces to the bed. He cupped her hand in his, then pressed her fingers to his lips, which made her heart suddenly leap.

She laid down facing him, and lengthened her body against his. Her soft curves pressed against his firmed muscle and flesh. Then without warning, she stole a lingering kiss from his lips.

When it broke, he was fully awake. "What was that for?"

"Just because I wanted to," she replied, running her hand down his side, and letting it come to rest on his hip. "Well, Naughty Izzie wanted to. I, personally, was fighting it all the way."

"Hmm," George said. "Can you keep her under control?"

"I'm trying," she said. "It's just – she hasn't been this close to you in a couple of days – and – " She interrupted herself by kissing him again, more intensely now.

"She keeps breaking through, huh?" he asked at the tail end of their lip-lock.

Izzie's face was hot, her voice breathy. "Naughty Izzie's surprisingly strong. Can't let down my guard for an instant."

George nodded. "So I had better not touch you, right?"

"Right."

"And I certainly shouldn't kiss you."

"Nope."

"'Cause Naughty Izzie, she's powerful. And dangerous." George breathed deeply as his eyes grazed over the curve of her neck. "And sexy as all get-out."

"Mm-hmm." Her tongue flicked out over her reddened lips.

"And once she takes over, she'll want to do – " George stifled a giggle. "What would she want to do?"

"Lots of things," she said softly, her eyes keeping his. "Uh-oh," she purred. "Naughty Izzie is bubbling up again. And I don't think I'll be able to hold her back this time."

George's eyes twinkled with mischief, but he kept a mock-sternness about his jaw. "I'll have you know, miss, I've got ten minutes, tops. And I'm not that easy."

"Yes, you are. And ten minutes…" Izzie grinned. "You know what I'm capable of, once I put myself to it." The hand that was on his hip snaked under the waistband of his pants.

Feeling her hand moving across his aroused flesh, George gave a warm, throaty laugh. "Okay, you got me. Naughty Izzie wins again." He kissed her other hand, then looked her in the eyes, his playfulness gone for the moment. "But seriously, I've actually only got like nine minutes."

Izzie nodded in understanding, then flashed a sultry grin, and started untying her scrubs as he did the same.

Seven and three-quarters minutes later, she rested in his arms, a little look of incredulous delight across her face. George was gripping her tightly in his arms, his face pressed against her neck. "Wow," he gasped. "That was – it was – wow."

"Good wow, right?" she asked, hoping that he felt the same amazed thrill.

"Great wow." He pressed a soft kiss against her ear, and whispered, "I love you," words that, when they came from him, always seemed a little more tender and genuine to her ear, and then he added, "Thank you. Seriously, thank you." He exhaled. "How was it for you? Was it - "

She turned her head so he could see her expression; the light in her eyes, the joy of her smile.

George smiled back at her. "So it was - "

"Wow," she replied. Indeed, she had never felt this good. Never.

And just for an instant, as George's lips touched hers again, she could have sworn that she heard those little kids laughing again, carefree and happy and full of life.

**_ More to come..._**


	2. Okay, So When A Man and A Woman Love

**Okay, So When A Man and A Woman Love Each Other Very Much...**

George O'Malley stood in the shower and took it in. One of the pleasures of life was a long, hot shower, and George was intent on taking his sweet time. No rushing in and out today, no sir. It was a Tuesday, he had the whole day off, and he was going to enjoy this to its fullest. He grabbed the halfway-to-slivered bar of Irish Spring and started to lather up, letting the warmth of the needles of water lull his muscles into relaxation.

He had not meant to spend so much time at the hospital last night. When he found a cold plate of roast beef and mashed potatoes in the microwave, a shiver had rolled through him. Izzie was unconscious in their bed, and had been for awhile, obviously.

His stomach burned a little at that moment. And deservedly.

So when he heard the bathroom door open this morning, he felt a little tension in his belly. Again, deservedly.

"George?" he heard Izzie's voice pipe over the water.

"Hi," he replied.

There was a palpable silence.

"Last night," George started.

"Forget it," she said.

"No," he moaned. "I – I wanted to come home right away after scrubbing in with Bailey on that kid's stomach, but then that visiting neuro guy from Dublin – the one who found out my name's O'Malley – grabbed me out of the locker room, and he was all, 'help a fellow Irishman save a lady with a head trauma' and all that."

He could still hear Izzie breathing, but couldn't judge her mood. All he knew was that she hadn't left yet, so maybe she was listening, even empathizing – so he decided to keep going.

"And he's a big deal, right?" George asked. "I mean, if Shepard's all weak-in-the-knees around him, then he must be. So I couldn't say no. I should have, okay, I know, but I just - "

"I'm pregnant," Izzie interrupted.

George felt his body lock up under the water, as her words clanged in his ears. He did, however, muster an "uhh..."

"I missed my period three weeks ago," Izzie continued, her voice gentle. "I didn't want to worry you, so I didn't say anything, 'cause I didn't think it was anything to worry about."

Again, "uhh" was all George had, as his brain raced to remember when they -

**_Naughty Izzie. _**

**_An on-call room. _**

**_Seven-and-a-half minutes of the greatest sex ever._**

- _oh, yeah,_ he thought.

"Then I woke up yesterday morning, and I had this...twinge...and since I had felt one like it before..." He heard a tear shimmer in her voice, then evaporate. "I peed on a couple of stick tests, and both came out positive." She paused for a moment, then said, "I was going to tell you last night."

George pushed out his breath and reached to shut off the water, but as he did, he found his mind suddenly swimming in doubt.

Izzie apparently noticed his shaky posture and took some deep breaths of her own before speaking again. "I've got all these feelings just rushing through me. Ever since I saw that second 'plus' sign." She sighed as she leaned against a wall. "I'm exhilarated and shocked and amazed...and scared. Right now, I might be as scared as I've ever been, to tell you the truth, because I don't know what's going to happen, but – but I'm happy, too, George, because the one image that I cannot shake is how beautiful our baby is going to be." She swallowed a sob. "What're you thinking?" she asked.

He slid the curtain open, and caught Izzie's eye, all the while considering his words. He wanted them to be right, so that there would be no misunderstanding. "I'm thinking...I love you," he said softly. "And that this...this is a dream come true."

A smile burst across Izzie's face, and the room filled with a warm, lovely light. "Really?" she asked, her voice a joyous quake.

"Yeah," George replied, stepping out of the shower and into her arms, which made her shriek with delight. An impulse tightened his hold, and her laughter subsided.

"So, Isobel Stevens," he whispered into her ear. "Does this mean...does this mean you'll finally marry me?"

Her head came away from his shoulder, and her eyes found his. Happy tears began to flow. "Yes, George O'Malley," she said with a tender hush. "Yes, it does."

_**More to come...**_


	3. May I Get What I Want

**May I Get What I Want and Not What I Deserve **

Izzie's eyes opened, and just as she was turning her head to get a glimpse of the alarm clock, her nose filled with the hearty scents of breakfast foods. She rolled out of bed, blinking the sleep from his eyes, and straightened out her wrinkled PJs as she wandered down the hall to the kitchen to find her George bathed in the morning sun, dressed in his standard morning-off attire (a long-sleeved and well-worn T-shirt, rumpled blue jeans and those old running shoes that she was sure she'd thrown away at least twice), setting the kitchen table.

He didn't even look in her direction as he put down the last of the silverware with napkin-muffled clinks. "Just in time, honey," he said, as if on cue. She took a long look at the table. Fresh flowers sat in the center, posed in one of her large vases , which last time she'd checked, was sitting dusty and dry and empty in the garage. Carafes of ice-cold orange juice and milk rested on either side. A bowl of fruit salad, and a pair of plates heaped with still-steaming scrambled eggs and bacon.

Her stomach rumbled audibly. If it tasted half as good...

"You okay?" George asked, breaking through her haze.

"You made this?" Izzie asked, still standing in the doorway.

"Yep," George said. "Well, except for the flowers. Those I can't take credit for." He pulled out a chair for her, and motioned for her to sit.

"We had bacon?" she wondered as she crossed the floor to him.

"No," he replied. "And we were down to three eggs."

"So not only did you cook breakfast, you went shopping?" Izzie shook her head. "For me?"

"And for me," he said, mock-defensively. Then he smiled shyly. "But yes, mostly for you."

A tinge of amazement leaked into her voice. "When did you wake up?"

George's eyes narrowed, a drowsy parody of thought. "Four. Or thereabouts."

"You keeping intern hours again?" Izzie giggled.

"Actually, I didn't really sleep that much, what with you – you know - "

"Telling you that I'm having your baby and then agreeing to marry you?"

"Yeah, those things," he chuckled.

"The baby's non-negotiable, you know. And so's the wedding, handsome."

"I know," George replied. "That's not why I couldn't sleep." He exhaled. "I want to propose again. In public."

"Okay," Izzie said. "You will be clothed, right?"

He pretended to frown. "I guess so."

She giggled. "Oh, and hey – can we make it look like – nah."

George smiled back at her. "What?"

"Nothing," she said, popping a forkful of egg into her mouth.

"What?" he repeated. "Just tell me what you were thinking."

Izzie swallowed the food, a mischievious smile crossing her lips. "I was thinking we could make it look like...like a huge surprise." Her eyes sparkled as she giggled again. "You can make this ginormous thing out of it, you know, and I'll act all shocked and happy and we can watch everybody's faces. Give 'em a story to tell their grandkids."

George laughed out loud. "I like it! They'll feel special!"

"Exactly," Izzie said, taking a bite of bacon. "And if you still have that ring..."

George pulled a navy box from his pocket. "You know I do."

Izzie smiled at the sight of it, and motioned for him to hand it to her.

He knelt next to her and pressed a kiss against her upturned cheek as he set the box on her palm. She smiled at him and opened it. The light caught the diamond chip and sparkled just a bit. "I'm glad you kept it," she said softly.

"Me too," George replied. His next words came out firmly, like he had practiced them and wanted to make sure they were clear. "Izzie, I want to marry you very soon," he said.

Izzie's eyes narrowed. "How soon?"

George pursed his lips, then smiled. "Tuesday."

Izzie wheeled at that. "This Tuesday?"

"Yeah," George replied with an involuntary nod.

Izzie set her fork down. "Seriously?"

George leaned closer to her. "Seriously. Today's Wednesday. We do the blood test today, we get the results Friday morning at the latest. We apply for the certificate then, we'll have it by Monday afternoon. And then comes Tuesday. We can do it in the afternoon. I'll get one of my brothers to be a witness, and you can - " His voice stopped when noticed a soft sadness in her eyes. "What?"

"Tuesday," she near-whispered. "You want to marry me Tuesday, George?"

"Izzie, I've wanted to marry you every day for the last three years," he said earnestly. "I just didn't have the opportunity."

She looked into his eyes. "I love you, George, and I want to be your wife with my whole heart - but – I don't wanna marry you on Tuesday."

He swallowed hard. "Why not?"

"Because, George - I don't want to just get married. I want a wedding," Izzie said. "I want to be in a church, in front of our friends and family. I want to see you in a tuxedo, dressed to the nines. I want to wear a beautiful white gown that I'll pack away after the ceremony and never need or want to put on again. I want – I want the fairy tale, I guess. And I know I can't have all of it, but I'd like to get close." She set the ring on the table, then pressed a kiss on to his cheek. "I want to be Mrs. George O'Malley, to have kids with you, grow old with you. And I want to start that right away. But..."

"But not starting Tuesday," he said softly.

Izzie looked at him hopefully. "You understand? Please say you understand."

George smiled sadly. "I guess." He glanced at the clock above the kitchen sink. "Nuts. It's after 8 already." He noticed Izzie's confused expression and said, "I promised Bailey I'd take over the Pit at 10, so..."

"You need to go," Izzie said. "She's counting on you."

"Yeah," George replied. He lifted the ring off the table and stuffed it back into his pocket. "My Pit shift's gonna keep me from getting home until after midnight, so don't wait up."

"Okay," she said. He nodded at her and started away. As he was walking out, she called after him. "Tell me I didn't break your heart, George. Or ruin your plans. 'Cause if I did, you know I didn't mean to."

He turned his head back to her. "I was thinking the same thing," he replied.

Izzie sat alone at the table, food cooling in front of her, and waited for the sound of the front door opening and closing, all the while wondering if she should have just said yes.

**_More to come..._**


End file.
